star_wars_assault_teamfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars Assault Team Wiki
UPCOMING SPECIAL EVENT: Win New Training Items ---- Storyline SW:AT takes place between A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back. The game's opening crawl reads: ::: STAR WARS ASSAULT TEAM ::: It is a time of uncertainty ::: for the Rebellion. Though ::: the Death Star has been ::: destroyed, the Empire still ::: holds the galaxy in a grip ::: of terror. ::: While the Rebellion builds ::: a new base on the ice ::: planet of Hoth, an unlikely ::: hero has snuck aboard the ::: Imperial Star Destroyer ::: DEVASTATOR to discover ::: the Empire's plans…. Gameplay The Heads Up Display (HUD) reads, from left to right: *Rank *Credits *Corusca Gems *Energy (available/total) You gain experience (XP) for completing Story Missions and Special Missions. After achieving a certain amount of XP, your rank increases, your energy bar fills, and you receive a bonus (extra Energy, Item, or Hero slot). The amount of XP required to rank up increases with each rank, making it progressively longer between rank ups. Credits are acquired by playing missions, or purchasing crates containing credit rewards. These credits can be spent on levelling up Heroes, or buying Bronze Hero Crates. Corusca Gems are SW:AT's premium currency. They are awarded in-game after completing certain missions, ranking up, or inside purchased crates. Alternately, you can purchase them in bulk using real world money. Corusca Gems can be spent to instantly recharge your Energy bar, add additional Hero or Item slots, buy Hero Crates, or revive your Heroes after a failed mission. To launch a mission or arena battle, you must spend a certain amount of Energy. Energy replenishes at a rate of 1 unit per six minutes. As you rank up, the total amount of available energy increases. Campaign Renegade Squad, along with Han Solo and Chewbacca, have been captured and imprisoned on the Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator. Arena The arena is where you match your skills against other players. These opponents are not necessarily online players, since it is SW:AT's game A.I. controlling combat. The outcome, however, is based on the opponent's choice of Heroes, their Tier and Level stats, and the order in which they are laid out. In most cases, this means you'll be battling against equal- or greater-strength Heroes. Who you choose to equip (and when) in Arena is critical, as is knowing who to target first, and when to use your Heroes's special abilities. You gain bounties for each win; a loss could mean some of your bounties are stolen by your opponent. Collect enough bounties, and you can exchange them for Arena Crates. You also gain trophies ''for each win; if you collect enough trophies you will be promoted to the next league. You get special rewards and bonuses depending on your league, you receive better rewards and bonuses in higher leagues. Elements of Gameplay Heroeses pindol xd Items Tiers Missions Daily Missions Contribute! There's a lot of information still required to complete this wiki. If you want to help, please check out the list of pages requiring info. '''PLEASE NOTE': When creating new Character pages, please use to format the page using Template:Hero. Once the page is created, simply fill in the missing Character info. Category:Browse